the sun and the moon
by fairyfur12345
Summary: it has been so long that the four clans joined into only two that four is a legendand now a very scary prophicy is hanging over their heads
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Many years have passed and some clan boundaries have gone, the

four clans have gone, instead there are two, Stormclan and Willowclan.

These two still surround the lake and still thrive very well but one day a

prophecy came to the medicine cat of both clans. _when the cat with the _

_name of the clan comes, and the sun and the moon collide, there will be no _

_need of boundaries and the clans will be as one. _Now this scared them and

they told their leaders. They told the queens not to name their kits stormkit

or willowkit they did not want this happening. now the time came when all

these cats where long gone and the prophecy also lay, forgotten


	2. alliances

**ALLIANCES**

STORMCLAN

**LEADER**

CHERYSTAR a small cherry brown tabby she-cat

**DEPUTY**

WHITEFOOT a tortoiseshell she cat with white paws

**MEDICINECAT**

MOONFLOWER a grey she cat with darker points

**Apprentice **DEWPAW

**WARRIORS**

STORMLEAF a long furred grey tom

FIRECLOUD a ginger tom white spots

MOONFOREST a dark grey she cat with darker points

**Apprentice **LILYPAW

BRANCHSHADOW a light brown oddly tabby tom can blend in perfectly with a bush or tree

NIGHTSTEP a fluffy black she cat

**Apprentice** CLOUDPAW

TIGERTAIL a silver she cat with thick fur

DARKSTREAM a sleek black tom cat

OCEANSTREAM a grey tabby she cat

**Apprentice **GOLDENPAW

SPOTTEDPELT a white tom with light ginger and black spots

**Apprentice **BRIARPAW

MUDSPEKCLE a light brown tom with a white tipped ear that is flopped over

SUNSPOTS a white tom with sun colored perfectly circular spots

NIGHTPOOL a soft grey she cat

**Apprentice **ROCKPAW

CURLFUR a black tom with curled fur

LEPORDHEART a grey tom with dark leopard spots

**APPRENICES**

DEWPAW a grey she cat with bluish flecks

LILYPAW a grey tortoiseshell she cat

BRIARPAW a sleek brown she cat

GOLDENPAW a ginger tom

ROCKPAW a dappled long furred tom

CLOUDPAW a grey tom

**QUEENS**

STREAMPOOL a silver she cat with blue eyes

**tabbykit **a pretty tabby she cat

**applekit **a light gingery brown she cat

**thornkit **a dirty white tom

**Firekit **a light orange tom

**ELDERS**

FERNSKY a dark grey tabby tom

**WILLOWCLAN**

**LEADER**

PEARLSTAR a silver tabby she cat

**DEPUTY**

DAPPLEFUR a brown and white dappled she cat

**MEDICINECAT**

WILLOWBIRD a really light grey tom

**WARRIORS**

WHITECLOUD a white tom with a grey smudge on forehead

PATCHHEART a white and black spotted tom

WHITEFACE a black tom with a white face and paws

FLECKEDPELT grey flecked she cat

FISHPATCH white and grey tom

SANDHEART small ginger she cat

FROSTPOOL white she cat with blue eyes

SPOTTTEDSTRIPE silver spotted tabby tom

SNOWFEATHER white she cat

BLACKEYE white tom with a black spot over one eye

ADDERFROST black tom with a white stripe on spine that forks on forehead

**APPRENTICES**

NIGHTPAW dark grey tom

QUICKPAW light brown tom

RIVERPAW dark grey tabby with black stripes

LOVEPAW a white and grey she cat with a heart shaped spot

**QUEENS**

SHELLHEART a light pinkish brown queen

**dustkit **grey brown tom

**Birdkit **a blue grey she cat

LEAFDEW a brown and ginger pregnant queen

**ELDERS**

ROSESHELL a dark pinkish brown she cat

ONESCAR a brown tabby tom who has a long scar down his flank


	3. Chapter 1

Dewpaw was sorting herbs, she didn't like doing this as much as she had thought she would she hoped thighs would turn out better in the end. She herd the rustle of leaves to the entrance of the den and turned. It was her sister Lilypaw, her soft grey tortoiseshell fur shining in the dim light. Dew paw was glad to have her sister there with her. "what are you doing?" Lilypaw asked.

"sorting herbs," dewpaw replied.

"Do you want any help?" Lilypaw asked

"you can if you like," dewpaw told her, "and if you don't have anything else to do"

"No," mewed Lilypaw as she started matching herbs and putting them in piles.

Dewpaw enjoyed having her sister helping her and the job got done a lot faster and perhaps a lot neater than if she was alone. Now dewpaw needed to restock the ones that where low. they would need to get a lot because leaf fall was coming and the plants would stop growing until newleaf. "Lilypaw are you able to help gather some more?" dewpaw asked

"If I can hunt at the same time the fresh-kill pile is getting low." Lilypaw said

Dewpaw got back after gathering more herds with Lilypaw and was exhausted she wanted to collapse and she did in to her nest after she put away the herbs and was instantly asleep

She was in a forest meadow that she didn't recognized all of a sudden she knew what had happened, once a starry cat came into view she did not recognize the cat but new he was from Starclan "Dewpaw, I have something to tell you" come with me.

"now you can't tell any one what I am about to tell you," the Starclan cat said "do you understand?"

Dewpaw nodded.

" now a long time ago there was a prophecy given to the clans '_when the cat with the name of the clan comes and the sun and the moon collide there will be no need of boundaries and the clans will be as one' _now the rest of what I tell you can be told to your mentor. There is another half of the prophecy and it cannot be told to your leader '_when the spot of the moon and the heart of the moon come together as one the boundaries will disappear' _now Dewpaw I have one more thing to tell you, you where never meant to be a medicinecat, because you might just become a great leader some day, I'm proud of you Dewpaw, and of your sister too. have a goodnight sleep and take care." the strange cat faded away

"Wait," dewpaw cried, "who are you?"

But there was no reply

Dewpaw woke she realized the sun was up but not that much the clearing was alive with the sound of happy cats. "Moonflower? are you in here?" Dewpaw meowed

"Yes, what do you need?" Moonflower's familiar voice sounded through the den

"I need to tell you something," dewpaw told her

"what is it?" Moonflower said after appearing from almost nowhere

Dewpaw preceded to tell her about her dream and the prophecy "we can't tell anyone about this and one more thing" dewpaw said " I'm not supposed to be a medicine cat he said something about leader, I'm not sure though."

"Well" Moonflower said "that's fine dewpaw I wasn't sure about you in the first place I'll tell cherry star that you don't want to be my apprentice anymore and nothing else. You go and do what you want for now."

"Ok" said Dewpaw said as she ran to find her sister.


	4. Chapter 2

Lilypaw watched as Dewpaw raced towered her. She wondered what her sister was so excited about. "Lilypaw guess what. Moonflower is going to tell Cherrystar that I can't be her apprentice anymore."

Lilypaw was stunned, "Why would she do that , I thought you wanted to be a medicine cat."

"I did," came the reply, "but not any more, Starclan visited me in a dream, and told me I have more important duties to the clan."

"that's impressive," said Lilypaw, " you know that I will beet you though."

"nice, get all competitive," Dewpaw mewed, " you know I have had almost no training there right."

"Yes," Lilypaw told her sister, " that's why I said it."

Lilypaw was teasing as always and she knew that dew paw knew because she tried to tackle her and of course the more experienced apprentice won.

They played and talked for some time before they heard their leaders voice eco through the camp. " Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under highhill for a clan meeting."

lilypaw and dewpaw rushed over there, they new exactly what was going on. It was Dewpaw's second naming ceremony.

"Dewpaw will you please step forward," Dewpaw did so, "Tigertail you are ready to take on an apprentice you have very good loyalty and strength I hope you will pass that on to Dewpaw."

Dewpaw turned the clan was confused but tigertail stepped forward to touch noses with dewpaw. Lilypaw was proud of her sister and was glad that she would train with her more.

Lilypaw and Dewpaw where hunting with there mentors dewpaw was just learning and Lilypaw was glad she could help her learn. she was already doing well and caught a plump mouse, it was not a hard catch but it would feed the elders. Dewpaw was very proud of it. "Hey Lilypaw do you think you could show me that crouch again."

lilypaw had mastered it by now and walked over to help her sister she expertly crouched down so that her belly was just above the grass, "keep your tail down but make sure it doesn't trail or twitch, otherwise it will scare away the prey."

Dewpaw tried to copy her and lilypaw helped to correct her stance. She loved this and couldn't wait till she was a warrior with an apprentice of her own

She asked Moonforest and Tigertail if they could do battle moves tomorrow.

" I was kind of hoping to show dewpaw around our territory but if we have extra time we can." Tigertail responded

" Let Dewpaw learn her way around first, then we can." Moonforest agreed.

Lilypaw was a little disappointed but she was excited all the same.


End file.
